


Jaime II

by chrkrose



Series: you ought to be blowing me kisses. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Book, F/M, Romance, Spoilers for Book 3 - A Storm of Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrkrose/pseuds/chrkrose
Summary: “Are you eager to abandon me already wench?”





	Jaime II

The cell was casted in an orange light while the sun disappeared once more in the waters of Blackwater Bay. 

Brienne stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, this time dressed in a green shapeless dress, worse than the red one she was wearing two days before. 

“Is everything alright Ser Jaime?” She asked, her homely face filled with concern. He could see her hands moving as if to touch the sword on her hip, until she remembered it was not there anymore.

“Everything is well wench. As much as it can be.” He checked the hallway that lead to Brienne’s cell once more before closing the door behind him. He had dismissed Ser Balon and saw the man leaving, but still felt the need to be certain they were alone. 

Once inside her cell, he sat on her bed, depositing the clothes he was carrying with him under his right arm. “I brought you some things, mostly male breeches and tunics. You ought to feel comfortable while stuck in here, and knowing you as I do, I think you will like these more than dresses. They are mine, so I think they will fit well enough. Of course once you are at court, you will have to dress properly. But for now you might wear these.” 

She sat on the other side of the bed, the clothes he brought in between them. She grabbed one of the tunics, her big hands smoothing the fabric. The action reminded Jaime of her hands holding him, his body, when he almost fainted in Harrenhal, and how gentle they were on his skin.  _ Gentler than Cersei,  _ the thought came unbidden. 

“This was very kind Ser Jaime. Thank you.” She said. Her face was flustered, and although her blush wasn’t exactly a pretty sight, it pleased Jaime to see it. 

“Is there anything else you need?” 

Brienne bit her swollen bottom lip as if in deep thought, and Jaime had to avert his gaze to the floor of her cell, the vision of her lips suddenly making his cock stir inside his breeches.  _ I must find Cersei and put a stop to our fight _ , he thought. His sister had been avoiding him since the day he took her in the sept, and it seemed the absence of having her in his bed was affecting him more than he thought. 

“I… I would like to send a raven to my father. It has been some time since I last wrote him and I think he must be worried by the absence of news.” Brienne’s voice brought him back from his thoughts, and he nodded at her request. He noticed she finally had candles over her desk and near her bed. “Do you know for how long I’ll have to remain here as a prisoner?” 

“Are you eager to abandon me already wench?” He knew it must have been difficult for her to be stuck in this cell all day. But there was nothing he could do about it, at least not for now. It was better to wait until after Tyrion’s trial so he could talk to Loras, and release her without taking the risk of having him trying to kill her. He avoided her question though, hoping to distract her from it, for he didn’t know when it would be safe to set her free “What are your plans? Will you go back to Tarth as I suggested?” 

“Stop calling me Wench. My name is Brienne Ser. And I’m not coming back to Tarth. Why are you not answering the question I asked?” She said, annoyed by his attempt of changing the subject.  _ You know me too well.  _

“What are you planning to do once you’re free?” That caught his attention. If she wasn’t going back to Tarth, what she was planning to do once she was free? For certain she wasn’t thinking about staying in King’s Landing. Although he offered her a place at the court, he didn’t think Brienne had changed her mind on that. Maybe he could convince Lord Tywin in giving her a place protecting Tommen. He trusted her more than he trusted his sworn brothers, if he was honest with himself.

“I’m going to fulfill my oath. I promised Lady Catelyn-“

“Catelyn Stark is dead. How are you going to fulfill an oath to a woman who is not walking among the living anymore? And you are forgetting something crucial, my lady. We don’t know where Sansa is.”

“I’m going to find her and take her to safety”. 

Jaime stood up from the bed, staring at Brienne in disbelief. It was not possible she was truly considering what she was telling him.

“Have you lost your mind? How are you going to find Sansa Stark? We have no clue about where she might have gone, nobody saw her since after Jeoffrey’s wedding. You will be looking for a ghost.”

She stood up as well, facing him. “I promised Lady Catelyn I was going to take Lady Sansa safely to her. I can’t deliver her to her mother anymore, but I still can fulfill my oath and take her to safety.”

“I knew you were a stupid stubborn wench, but I didn’t know you had a death wish running through your veins! If you wish to die so much, I can throw you out of the window or tell Ser Loras to come here right at this moment and have your wish granted, is that what you want?!”

“We swore an oath to Lady Catelyn! I will not rest until-“

“You will be resting on a grave somewhere in Westeros if you don’t listen to reason and stop being so stubborn!” He shouted, cutting her off.

Brienne’s face was twisted in fury, her big hands clenched in fists beside her body. He could feel the angry energy surrounding her, but he didn’t care. She breathed deeply once, twice, before turning around, walking to her window and staring outside, effectively shutting him out. It was clear she was done talking to him. 

Jaime turned, walking to the door and getting out of her cell, closing it behind him before climbing down the stairs. On his way out of the tower he saw Ser Balon a few steps from him, and ordered him to resume his position in front of Brienne’s cell until another guard assumed his shift.  _ I don’t even know why I bother,  _ Jaime thought, walking his way back to the White Sword Tower.  _ Stupid stubborn bloody wench.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know where I'm going with this lol. But I promise a happy ending.


End file.
